


When First Impressions Go Really Wrong

by delightful_fear



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dom/sub Undertones, Kurt & Blaine aren’t engaged, M/M, New York City, Orgasm Delay/Denial, not really prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: Already grouchy that more people didn’t sign up, Kurt’s bad mood didn’t improve much when Elliott ‘Starchild’ Gilbert sauntered in late for his audition.It just got worse and worse from there...





	1. The Audition

Kurt sighed, thinking about the mountain of work he had left to do tonight, while he was sitting in this room. Perhaps the whole idea was a ridiculous waste of time. 

“So, how long do we have to wait here? This is humiliating,” Dani sighed from the stage. 

Her comments echoed his own thoughts. “I spent all my tip money renting out this room because I thought we'd have a turnout.”

Santana went into her rant about picking a band name, and Kurt bickered back. He wasn’t going to agree to a name unless he really liked it. This band was his idea, and he needed to make decisions he believed in. 

He looked down at the one person who had signed up for an audition but had probably chickened out. “Maybe it's for the best. I mean, who names himself ‘Starchild’?”

“It's an homage to Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars,” a rich tenor voice drawled from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the man, and there was complete silence as they took him all in. He was dressed in a black suit, but the jacket had silver sparkles stitched randomly over it. The trousers had a subtle pinstripe, and made his legs looks miles long. He was tall, and appeared even taller from his platform shoes and top hat. 

He strolled in front of the table, facing Kurt and Santana with a grin. His make-up was as bold as his clothes, heavy black eyeliner making his blue eyes more intense, and gloss over his full lips. “Sorry I'm late. People kept stopping me on the street asking if they could take their picture with me.” 

“Yeah, 'cause you look frickin' badass,” Dana chirped from the stage, suddenly quite alert and excited. 

“Thanks,” Starchild gave a good natured shrug, seeming confident instead of cocky. “I did design and sew this costume myself.”

“Oh,” Santana cooed, leaning forward, and picking up her pen to jot a note on her clipboard. 

Kurt almost rolled his eyes. The guy came late, and had already dazzled two lesbians with his steampunk-inspired get-up. It took more than that to impress him. “It's a little Project Runway - Season six,” he said dismissively, and felt a pang of satisfaction when Starchild’s grin dimmed a little. “Have you prepared a song?”

“Yeah, of course,” Starchild said, turning to get on to the stage. “It's by one of my favorite artists, somebody that always inspires me to be myself no matter what other people think.”

It was an obvious dig at Kurt’s criticism, so he just pinned on his best bitch face to watch the audition.

Starchild launched into Lady Gaga’s song, ‘Marry the Night’, rocking it hard. Dani got right into it, smiling and bobbing her head. He was soon off the stage, working around the room. Hopping up to sit on the grand piano, dancing and strutting across the floor. Perching on the edge of their table, and singing right to Kurt. He was 100% committed to his performance, even crawling on the floor, flopping on his back and rhythmically thrusting his hips into the air as he belted the song out. 

For the grand finale, Santana and Kurt watched in shock as he reached up to the chandelier, and letting it take his weight as he did a few spins with the last lines of the song. The crystals clinked together even after he let go, the large light fixture swaying still.

Santana sprung to her feet as soon as the music ended. “Yes! Bravo! I would not be embarrassed to share the stage with you.”

Starchild grinned at her enthusiasm, thanking her and Dani for their compliments on his performance. 

By then, Kurt had had enough. “Thank you for your time, Starchild, but it's not a fit.” Again, he felt a zing of satisfaction when Starchild’s grin faded.

“Are you insane? I'm sorry, would you mind just stepping outside for a moment while I bitch-slap some sense into my friend?” Santana said, turning to Kurt in outrage. 

Kurt spared her a quick glance before looking at the man on the stage, his mind even more firmly made up. “No, I don't need a minute. I've made my decision, all right? Your aesthetic is striking, Starchild but it's a little outré for the team that I'm assembling.”

Starchild looked deflated, crossing his arms over his chest at the comments. Perhaps Kurt had been a little harsh. It hadn’t been a bad performance, after all, just not what he was thinking of for this band. 

“But if you're willing to tone down your look, uh, maybe I'd reconsider,” Kurt added, wanting to leave things on a better note. And make sure Santana wouldn’t kill him later in his sleep. 

The man seemed to have recovered a bit from his shock, and opened his mouth to respond. But right then, there was an ominous creak from the ceiling, and the chandelier swayed without anyone touching it. 

“Watch out!” 

Kurt wasn’t sure who screamed that, but everyone scrambled away from the stage and the centre of the room. Somehow, he found himself against the wall, covering his head and face with his raised arms, and peaking at the ceiling. He saw it happen almost like it was slo-mo. A crack appearing, the chandelier dropping, along with a chunk of ceiling. The heavy object crashed on to the hardwood floor with a deafening cacophony, making his ears ring for minutes afterwards. 

It was chaos after that. The band and Santana grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room, so fast Kurt could swear they were just a blur. Before he could get his bearings, there was an older man at the doorway, huffing from running towards the loud noise. Kurt recognized him from being around the school, likely the head of the maintenance crew. 

“What the fuck happened here?” he roared, glaring at the only people still in the room, Kurt and Starchild. 

Kurt felt speechless with shock. He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. 

“That chandelier just came down and almost killed us, that’s what happened!” Starchild shouted back, standing at his full height. 

The caretaker glowered at them, his sharp eyes taking it all in. Two guys in their early twenties, one dressed up like a glittery goth and the other looking incredibly guilty. “We will see about that.”

Kurt sighed. Time to face the music. “You might as well go, Starchild. Your audition is over.”

The taller man glanced back at Kurt, a conflicted expression on his face, and then nodded. He walked over to pick up his top hat from where he had tossed it, brushing off a bit of glass, and soon left. 

...

Kurt sighed as he saw a customer pick a table in his area. He gathered up a menu and carried it to the table. “Hello. Welcome to Spotlight. I'm Kurt. I'll be your chorus boy waiter today.”

The lines rolled off his tongue automatically now, and he set the menu down before the man. “Uh, can I start you off with one of our signature orange freezes?”

“First, can I ask you something? Is this toned down enough?”

The odd question had Kurt looking up from his order pad, taking in the customer. He was a tall, slim man around his age. He was good-looking, with dark brown hair and a grey Henley tee. It took a second for recognition to sink in. “Oh, my God. Starchild.”

“It's Elliott Gilbert, actually,” the man said with a sheepish grin. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

Kurt’s shock at seeing this man was rapidly turning to anger. The anger that had been burning inside him for days. Maybe even longer. “Yeah,” he said, trying to appear normal. “Uh, I-I'm taking an intermission,” he said to a nearby co-worker, and pulled Elliott out of his booth to march him outside. They needed some privacy. “Okay, um, that's how we say "I'm taking a break" here. And we have to say it. Otherwise we get fined.”

He knew he was babbling, as he guided Elliott to the quiet space between the buildings. Trying to keep his feelings in check. “I'm so relieved to see you. I've been trying to find you since your audition-” 

“The same. I-Hence my stalking you...” Elliott broke in, obviously wanting to launch into some big speech. 

Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. “I was trying to find you since you wrecked the rehearsal hall and I got stuck with the bill.” The whole thing had been a complete disaster, and the college threatened to kick him out unless he covered the costs by the end of the year. 

“You shouldn’t have kicked me out! I could have argued that guy into believing it wasn’t hung properly. That college should be paying us for putting us in danger!”

Elliott’s response had Kurt seeing red. “Holy Fucking Crap! What world do you fucking come from, Starchild? There were many people who saw you swinging from that chandelier, you idiot.”

The taller man gave him a condescending smile. “Chill out, man. Let me talk to the college. I’ll sort it all out.”

“The hell you will! You aren’t a student there. You have nothing to lose. I do!” Kurt shouted back, Elliott’s laid back attitude making him even angrier. 

“Woah,” Elliott said, holding his hands up, trying to calm Kurt down. “You are so wound up. This isn’t the end of the world, man. Relax. We’ll figure something out.”

Kurt let out a loud huff. He was exhausted, from figuring out a payment plan with the college, and now working extra shifts at the diner. Still trying to keep up with all his classes. He didn’t have time to relax. Or the money. He would love to go out to the bar with friends. But there was cover charge, drinks and taxis to pay, and New York wasn’t cheap. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kurt growled, still angry. “Well, I need to get back to work.”

Elliott scoffed. “You are wound up so tight, that’s the last thing you need.”

“And you are an expert on what I need?” Kurt snapped.

“You need to get laid,dude,” Elliott grinned back at him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and marched back towards the diner entrance. “Thanks to you I can't afford to,” he said dismissively, mostly just to himself. He didn’t have the time, energy or money to go out these days. As a result, he hadn’t hooked up with anyone for weeks and was missing that too. 

...

-A/N: I just finished another Kelliott story (Finding My Beat) and this idea came up when messaging with a friend. 

-The drafts are done, so I will be posting frequently. I think it will be 3-4 chapters long, around 10K words.

-Blaine: This AU assumes Blaine & Kurt did not get back together or engaged. They have been friendly & hooked-up once at Will and Emma’s non-wedding, But that’s it.


	2. The Deal

It was dark by the time his shift was over, and Kurt gratefully changed out of his uniform and headed off towards the subway. This was his third year in New York and he felt comfortable now. He knew to stay in the more crowded areas at night, and to walk fast even though his feet were sore. 

“Hey, beautiful. Want a date?”

“Crack. Meth. Whatever you need...”

He ignored the offers that people leaning against buildings said as he passed by, just another part of living in a big city. New York had a dark side, and he knew many fellow students who had been tempted by it when they moved here. A way to deal with the stress of their intense program. A quarter of the students in his first year didn’t make it to their second year, their marks slipping when they overindulged a bit too often. 

“Good evening...”

A familiar voice broke through Kurt’s thoughts, and he looked towards where it came from. A man stepped out of the shadows, and looked a bit familiar, but Kurt didn’t really recognize him. It was only when he stepped more into the light that he saw his eyes. 

“Elliott?”

He was dressed in a black tank top tucked into tight black jeans, with a studded belt. His hair was spiked high and his eyeliner thick. “Call me Enigma,” he purred, circling around Kurt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kurt asked, feeling far too tired for his dramatic productions. “I’m going home.”

“Good idea,” Elliott said, slinking an arm around Kurt’s waist. “I hope it’s not far.”

This was too much to ignore. Kurt yanked his arm away and turned to face the man. “Why are you acting like this?”

Elliott gave a little huff. “Trying to make things up to you.”

“By sleeping with me?” Kurt asked, his eyebrows raising high in incredulity. This was a new one. 

But Elliott was nodding. “I felt guilty about our argument before and for getting you in trouble over the chandelier.”

“OK, but how-“

“And then I callously said you should get laid and I heard your reply, even if you didn’t mean for me to hear it.” Elliott interrupted.

Kurt’s brows drew down as he tried to recall what he had said. But he was drawing a blank. 

“Look,” Elliott said, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and talking softly. “I get it. Everyone has their own thing that they are into, what gets them off, and no one else has the right to judge them for it.”

“What?” This whole conversation seemed out of place. He couldn’t make sense of it. 

“So, I’m here to offer my services. I might not be up to your usual standards, but I’ll do my best.”

Kurt blinked at him, realization starting to come through now. “My usual being...,” he waved a hand towards the scantily dressed women and men leaning against the buildings. 

Elliott shrugged. “Look, I get it. You hire someone you are attracted to, and can tell them exactly what you want. No messy emotions. No wasting time with dating. Just a way to satisfy your needs. I know other guys who do it at my school.”

This whole idea almost had Kurt laughing hysterically, but he held it in. After years of everyone thinking of him as an innocent, some sexually repressed gelfling, it was kind of refreshing to be thought of as someone so sexual. Even Blaine tended to be more into cuddles and kisses than intense sex for most of their time together. 

And Elliott was offering... to be his rent boy for the night? Someone to use to satisfy his own needs, to be selfish with? Sex only, not even talking if he wanted. Completely no-strings sex. 

He should have been disgusted. Outraged. His dad’s voice ringing in his head about not throwing himself around. Was it OK to enjoy sex with a stranger? He hardly knew Elliott. 

But the rushed wanks in the shower lately hadn’t been that satisfying, and he was craving, needing, some real sex. Here it was, being offered on a platter, with no work or cost, with a gorgeous man. It was too much to resist. 

Kurt reached out, taking Elliott’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “My place is a ten minute subway ride, but I have roommates.”

“I don’t, and I’m three blocks away,” Elliott said softly. 

“Perfect,” Kurt replied, and was happy to be tugged in a different direction. Funny how the promise of sex made him a lot less tired.

...

Kurt’s heart was pounding by the time Elliott was closing his apartment door. This was way out of his comfort zone, but he was too aroused to care. 

“What do you want?” Elliott said, pulling Kurt towards the sofa. 

“What do you do?” Kurt immediately replied, inwardly cringing. He had watched ‘Pretty Woman’ far too many times. 

So had Elliott, apparently. He smirked back. “Everything. But I don’t kiss on the mouth.” It was quickly apparent that he kissed everywhere else though. He started kissing Kurt’s neck, quickly finding the best spot. 

His eyes fluttered closed, as Kurt felt a surge of pure need. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, feeling Elliott quickly undoing his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. They hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights, but enough light from the city was coming through the windows. Kurt was confident enough in his body now to only feel pleasure as Elliott kissed downwards. 

Elliott ended up sitting on the sofa as he undid Kurt’s jeans, glancing up at him. “Do you want this?” 

Kurt groaned, too aroused to be subtle. His hand cupped the back of Elliott’s neck. “You promised to do your best. Let’s see how you measure up.”

The challenge kicked Elliott into action, pushing Kurt’s clothes off and jumping into an enthusiastic blow job. His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere, and Kurt could only spread his legs wider for a more stable stance, closing his eyes and trying not to come too fast. 

His instinct was to slow down, to touch and give Elliott pleasure too. It was strange to have such one-sided sex. But opening his eyes, he looked down at Elliott, his lips stretched wide around his cock, eyes watering when he went in deep. His eyes were dark, watching Kurt, and he seemed really into this. 

“Mmmmm, you are sucking me so good,” Kurt said softly, moaning. 

The words resulted in Elliott sucking him harder, and Kurt’s hand went into his hair, clenching it. He saw the flare of heat in Elliott’s eyes, and did it again. 

“You like it rough? You can take it?” Kurt asked. He was pretty good at reading body language these days. 

Elliott nodded, tilting his head back a little. 

Kurt knew what he was encouraging, and the thought turned his arousal up another notch. He’s never done this with anyone else. He couldn’t resist now. 

His other hand came up, pushing into Elliott’s hair, and he pushed slowly deeper. All the way. He was larger than most guys, and had never had anyone manage that before. Watching as Elliott struggled, but then relaxed, accepting him. It was incredibly hot. Kurt pulled back, letting him gasp for breath, before pushing deep again. He was too close to coming to slow down, his thrusts speeding up. 

Elliott seemed to relax into it, taking everything Kurt gave him, his hands on his hips. 

“I’m coming,” Kurt gasped, and tried to pull back. But Elliott’s hands gripped him tight, holding him in place, sucking him hard. Taking it all. 

“Fuck,” Kurt sighed, pulling back, and staggering to sink down beside Elliott. That had been the most intense blow job he’d every received. “That was amazing.” He could hardly catch his breath. 

He wasn’t the only one breathing hard. Elliott was a mess, his hair in disarray from Kurt’s hands, his face wet with saliva, his lips swollen. His eyes went down to his pants, and Elliott was obviously hard. 

“Want me to-“ Kurt said, reaching a hand out.

Elliott shook his head quickly. “No, no, I’m here to help you, not the other way around.” He was almost breathless.

Kurt swallowed hard. “Um, OK, well then I want to watch you. Stroke yourself.”

He must have said some magic words because Elliott’s fly was open a second later, and he was stroking a thick cock with quick, frantic strokes. Having just come, he was surprised to feel a tingle of arousal at the sexy scene, and watched avidly. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Kurt said softly. 

The words made Elliott moan, closing his eyes as he arched his hips upwards. He shook, his body spasming, cum coating his hand, splattering over his clothes. 

Kurt followed his instincts, gathering Elliott close. Kissing might not be allowed but it was strange to have no contact after sex. Elliott tensed up for a second before relaxing against Kurt. 

“Was I OK? Adequate?” Elliott eventually asked.

Almost scoffing at the ridiculous question, Kurt held back. “Very OK. I’d rate you in my top five.” It was funny, putting on the persona of someone more sexually experienced than he actually was. He had gotten over his high school ‘baby penguin’ stage long ago, but he’d only had five lovers, if you included Elliott. 

“I’ll be better next time,” Elliott said, sounding a little sleepy.

Any better and Kurt would probably need medical attention afterwards. He just pulled his clothes back on, chuckling. “Next time?”

Elliott roused himself enough to sit up a bit. “Of course. It’s only fair we do this a couple times a week.”

“Fair?” Kurt said, standing up to pull his jeans on.

Elliott nodded, looking a bit stressed. “Look, I know it’s not what you are used to. But I’ll do my best to please you. I’ll even dress like different people, so you get the feeling of variety.”

He was about to get up, but Kurt motioned for him to stay seated. “OK, OK, it’s late. We can discuss this later. I’ll just use your washroom and go, OK?”

In the tiny bathroom, Kurt tidied up and could hardly meet his own eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

...

-A/N: Yeah... so things went here... as they so often do in real life. Lol

-Pretty Woman: The 1990 movie starring Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. Plot: ‘A man in a legal but hurtful business needs an escort for some social events, and hires a beautiful prostitute he meets... only to fall in love.’ (IMDB) [Three min clip. ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VboEH2dHfLo)

-Origin of this AU: I was messaging with 'I Hate Mosquitoes' on FFN, and she said she had rewatched the clip of Elliott's audition & said she didn't think the chandelier would support having someone swinging from it. I said it would be fun as an AU where the chandelier crashes down and Kurt is pissed since he's liable for the damages to the room. Elliott thinks he's even sexier mad & finds a way to get together. But then 'I Hate Mosquitoes' made it even better:  
"Obviously there would have to be no "engaged to Blaine," because Kurt is not a cheater. He could be sexually frustrated and take some of that frustration out on Elliott. How about an AU where Kurt is not quite the baby penguin. He can't afford to go clubbing (and hook up). When Kurt is yelling at Elliott, E response with that (obnoxious) line "you need to get laid dude." Kurt: "Thanks to you I can't afford to" Which causes E to think that Kurt uses prostitutes. He offers his services." And here we are... lol


	3. Sexy Times

**I’m here now. -E**

Kurt read the text, and his low level of arousal kicked up a notch. 

**Be right there. -K**

He quietly pushed his books into his bag. “Just going to the washroom. See you in dance,” he whispered to Jared, before slipping out the back door of the classroom. It was one of best things about college. Being able to attend classes as much or as little as he chose. You were marked for how you did on assignments and tests, not attendance. 

The tall man wearing a black army style cap and sunglasses was leaning against a wall near the college entrance, playing with his phone. Kurt took in his profile as he approached, admiring his handsome face, his slim body, and feeling a surge of pure want. Just seeing the man set off a Pavlovian reaction in him now. Seeing Elliott meant sex. Great sex. 

Elliott must have sensed him coming closer, as he pulled off his sunglasses, his eyes already intense. 

Kurt took his hand, urging him quickly down the quiet halls of the school and peeking into the first of their preferred meeting places, feeling relieved to find it vacant. He pulled Elliott inside and shut the door, leaning against it. There was no lock, but his body weight would prevent anyone from barging in at a bad moment. 

“There isn’t much time,” Kurt said, undoing his pants. 

Elliott was already breathing faster, his eyes on Kurt’s hands. He dropped to his knees, and looked up at Kurt. “You want my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes. Always,” Kurt groaned, grabbing his head to pull him right down on his hard cock. It was quick and dirty. Deliciously decadent. The anger had had felt towards Elliott had tinged their first few encounters, but it had faded into the background now. 

After a handful of sessions, Elliott knew exactly what Kurt wanted, and gave it to him. He relaxed into Kurt’s hold, letting him tilt his head to the best position, taking him deep. It was hard, his eyes watering, trying to repress the choking urge, just wanting to be good for Kurt. Letting him fuck his face, just use him for his own pleasure. He was a bit rough, urgent, rocking his hips. 

“Good, so good,” Kurt moaned, his thrusts speeding up in a way that signalled he was close to cumming. 

The praise encouraged Elliott to redouble his efforts, sucking harder, stroking with his tongue. Grabbing Kurt’s perfect ass. Surrendering to everything. Getting lost in the moment, only concentrating on Kurt. Making it good for him.

“Fuck,” Kurt gasped, pushing deep, hard shudders going through his whole body. 

Elliott held on tight, swallowing and sucking, taking it all, loving the connection between them. Loving making Kurt feel so good. 

They were both breathing hard by the time Kurt pulled back, tucking himself away and straightening his clothes. He passed Elliott a clean tissue, and he cleaned up his face. It would do until he slipped into the washroom. 

Kurt pulled him to his feet, and gave him a hug. “Fuck, that was just what I needed. Are you OK?”

Elliott pressed his hand over his hard cock, shifting it into a more comfortable position in his jeans. “Um, oh yeah, I’ll take care of this later.”

Smiling, Kurt grabbed his book bag from where he dropped it, and glanced at his phone. “Shit, I better get to my next class.”

“Kurt, wait,” Elliott said quickly, putting a hand on his arm to detain him. “Um, we’ve been doing this a few times now-“

“And you are rapidly climbing to the top of my list,” Kurt smirked, giving Elliott praise often. 

It was good to hear, but Elliott wanted more. “Yes, but I can do more than just this.”

The offer made Kurt pause, his eyes locking on Elliott’s with definite interest. “Oh really?”

“Come over to my place this weekend. A longer session,” Elliott promised. 

Kurt looked at his calendar on his phone. Rehearsals, a study group, working at the diner. “Sunday afternoon? I can come after I work the brunch shift.”

“Perfect,” Elliott said with a smile, and didn’t seem to mind when Kurt rushed away to his class. 

...

”Why are you so sweaty?” Jared asked, when Kurt joined him walking towards their dance class. He was in the same year of college and they had become casual friends over the years. He was attractive, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, but he was one of the few gay guys at the school that hadn’t come on to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, the endorphins from his orgasm still zinging around his body. “Because I just had a blow job.”

Jared’s eyebrows rose practically to his hairline. “In the washroom just now? Which one?”

”No, from that guy,” Kurt said, waving towards Elliott who was walking down the corridor ahead of them towards the washroom now. 

Jared peered at him. “Fuck, really? He’s gorgeous. Does he even go here? I would have remembered seeing him, I’m sure.”

That made Kurt chuckle. How could he even explain this. “Um, no. He goes to NYU, but we have a bit of a arrangement...”

”To just randomly show up here to blow you between classes?” Jared whispered to Kurt as they slipped into the dance studio and put down their bags. They both hurriedly started stripping off extra layers of clothing, getting down to tank tops and yoga pants. 

Kurt shot him a quick grin. “Yeah, basically.” It was all he had time to say before Cassandra July swept into the room, shouting out instructions imperiously.

_A longer session... More..._

Elliott’s words were distracting him as he moved to a bar along the wall to start his warm-up stretches. 

The quick sessions with Elliott had become a fun add-on to his week. Two or three times a week they made arrangements for a quick meet-up, about all that could fit into their busy schedules. It was refreshing to both know it was just about sex, about getting Kurt off. If there was time, he watched Elliott take care of himself afterwards.

He still jerked off in the shower most mornings, but now he mostly thought about how fantastic it felt to fuck Elliott’s throat. Tight and hot, eagerly sucking and kissing him. Just wanting to get off. It was hot being selfish, using him for his own pleasure. He knew Elliott liked it that way, like being treated a sex slave practically. 

As good as the blow jobs were, what did Elliott have in mind for Sunday? Having more time meant getting naked. Touching and kissing all over. The image on Elliott using the fantastic mouth other places made Kurt’s breath catch. 

He had to push down the thoughts that were flooding his brain. His yoga pants wouldn’t hide an erection. He had obviously been ignoring his sexual side too long, and a lot of pent-up desires were trying to escape. Maybe along with his last growth spurt, he’d gotten a teenage boy’s insatiable libido as well. 

After class, he was grateful to be done for the day. He went home, and was soon in the shower. He started fucking his soap-slick fist slowly, leaning against the tile wall as he let his fantasies go. 

Being naked with Elliott, touching, stroking. Elliott rolling him on to his stomach to kiss down his back. Pillows under his hips putting him into the best position. Elliott’s big hands on his ass, and his mouth moving downwards. That talented tongue teasing him, working inside. The hungry way he used that mouth, but on his ass. Rimming him, prepping him. 

Feeling him shifting on the bed, and feeling that thick cock pushing into him. Kurt’s hand sped up, trying to imagine Elliott fucking him. It had been so long. It wasn’t something he did often with Blaine, even before the engagement ended. Blaine thought the prep took too long, so they did other stuff usually. It wasn’t something guys usually did with hook-ups either. 

He came again, not as hard as with Elliott earlier, but still a satisfying orgasm. He finished up his shower and was soon in his pyjamas, cooking some dinner. 

Was he ready to do this with Elliott? It was such an intimate thing. They weren’t even friends with benefits. He hardly even knew Elliott. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, was based purely on one-sided sex. Kurt was the customer, Elliott the unpaid sex worker. 

Was he a slut if he did this with Elliott? Did it just for the sake of wanting sex? Was it that much different than oral sex? 

...

It was a little strange coming to Elliott’s apartment during the day. A great central location, but the building was fairly run down and the apartments tiny. Kurt knocked on the door, feeling excited and nervous. Feelings that had been building for days. 

The door opened, showing Elliott with a genuine smile. “Come in, please.” He was only wearing black boxer briefs, showing off a lot of lightly tanned skin and a toned body. 

Kurt felt the familiar surge of desire at seeing him. This was going to be so good. 

It still felt a bit strange not to kiss Hello, or during sex. Kurt had to remind himself that he was a customer, not a boyfriend or hook-up. He could ask for whatever he wanted. “Undress me.”

Nodding, Elliott pulled him towards the bed, and sat in the edge to undo his shirt with trembling, uncoordinated fingers. He was just as excited as Kurt was. Clumsy at first, but by the time he was pushing Kurt’s jeans down, he was more himself. “Get on the bed. I’ve got everything ready.”

Kurt slipped his own underwear off before crawling on to the bed. There were a couple pillows stacked in the centre, and he was glad that Elliott’s idea was matching his own. He draped himself over them, shifting into a comfortable position. 

One of the best things about this arrangement with Elliott was that it went right into sex. They both knew why they were together. He felt Elliott get on the bed behind him, kissing down his back, his hand cupping his ass.

Kurt groaned, shifting his knees wider apart, pushing his ass up in the air. “Fuck. I’ve been thinking about this. Give me your mouth.”

Elliott was right there, right where Kurt wanted him. Hands kneading into his ass, kissing and licking his asshole, just as enthusiastically as he gave blow jobs. Getting really into it. 

It had Kurt panting and writhing under that onslaught, moaning and praising Elliott. “Fuck, yes, yes, Elliott...,” he moaned, shamelessly arching upwards for more. Why had he been setting for quick BJs when this was available? 

Elliott was working his finger and tongue into Kurt, seeking and finding his prostate, rubbing and tapping over it. Finding out what Kurt liked best. Getting him wet, open and eager.

“Yes, yes, let’s fuck now,” Kurt gasped finally, completely turned-on. “You have condoms, right?”

Elliott was breathing hard too, and he shifted away on the bed. He shoved a couple packages at Kurt. “I wasn’t sure what type you liked best.”

Kurt rolled on to his back, giving his knees a break, and looked at the condom packages in confusion. And then he saw Elliott moving to where Kurt had just been. Saw the butt plug in his ass. 

“You want me to fuck you,” Kurt said softly, almost to himself. 

Elliott looked over his shoulder back at Kurt. “I’m prepped, but lube yourself up, OK?”

Kurt nodded, hands shaking as he opened one of the condom packages, and smoothed the lube over himself. It was even stranger to kneel behind Elliott, and pull that butt plug out. His ass was shiny with lube, and ready. 

Holding his breath, Kurt fumbled to line his cock up, and push inside. He was glad Elliott was face down for this, not seeing his face as he pushed inside a man for the first time. He kept it slow, savouring the feeling of tight heat, even through the condom, and was thankful for the thin barrier. The sensations would be too much without it. He didn’t want this over that quick. 

Even prepped, Kurt could tell when he needed to stop, and let Elliott adjust. He tried some small thrusts, feeling good when he got a moan in response. It gave him the confidence to work his way deeper. Wanting to be fully inside him. 

Elliott groaned, tightening around Kurt, making him stop. 

“Are you OK? Is it too much?” Kurt asked, ready to pull out if he had to, but not wanting to. 

“Perfectly too much. You are so big, Kurt,” Elliott panted, lifting his hips encouragingly. 

It gave Kurt the confidence to continue his slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out, pushing in all the way back in. Balls deep, loving the way Elliott took him. Holding his hips, and speeding up. 

“Yes, yes, yes...” Elliott moaned, starting to move with Kurt. They were both flexible, finding a good rhythm, and shifted to find what felt best. 

Kurt noticed his reaction to a certain stroke and started repeating it, exaggerating it, and knew from Elliott’s reaction that he was hitting his prostate. He was so involved in this it was a surprise when Elliott shuddered and gasped against him, tightening around his cock in a way that made him practically see stars. 

“You just came, without using your hands,” Kurt panted, incredibly turned on by that. 

“Yes,” Elliott said softly, a guilty look in his eyes as he glanced back at Kurt. “But keep fucking me, please.”

Kurt didn’t need to be asked twice. He held Elliott’s hips tight, and fucked him hard and deep, pounding into him. Elliott made encouraging comments, egging him on. “Yes, yes,” Kurt gasped, pushing deep and staying there. The intense orgasm seemed to last for minutes, leaving him limp across Elliott’s sweaty back. 

They pulled apart, cleaning up and flopping down on their backs, their breathing eventually calming to normal. 

“I’m sorry I came like that. So quick,” Elliott said softly, sounding apologetic. “I don’t normally...”

Kurt turned his head to look at him closer. “Cum that quick, or just from fucking?” He certainly never had come hands-free while Blaine fucked him. 

Elliott gave a sheepish look. “Both, I guess. It was the build-up, I think. Prepping myself, wearing the plug all morning, knowing you were finally going to fuck me.”

His eyes caught Kurt’s, and then he looked away. “It won’t happen again. I’ll have better control on myself next time.”

“Next time,” Kurt said, still feeling a bit shocked. 

Sitting up, Elliott nodded. “We could even go again now if you want. I could suck you until you are hard, and ride you.”

It was all so foreign to Kurt, he just nodded back. “Next time, OK?” He urged Elliott to lie down again. 

Elliott snuggled against his side, and seemed to drift off. Kurt was glad for the quiet, just needing time to sort out his thoughts. Being around Elliott these past few weeks was making him question everything.

Kurt had fully expected today to be all about Elliott playing with his ass, prepping him, and fucking him. The most he had been hoping for was getting rimmed a little first. 

But instead, Elliott had seemed to love rimming him, and could have easily made Kurt cum just from his tongue and fingers. The thought of doing just that in the future made Kurt shift on the bed, feeling a spark of renewed interest. 

And then to have Elliott roll over and present his prepped ass! He had seemed to think that was the plan from the start, the whole reason for the longer session. Wanting Kurt to fuck him. 

Kurt had never topped before in his whole life. Being considered a bit of a twink or slightly effeminate, his previous partners had just assumed he was the bottom. Kurt hadn’t even questioned it either, and looking back, he wondered why. 

Why was Elliott so different? Why did he just assume Kurt would top? Why was he so subservient and focused on pleasing Kurt? Was it simply their ‘deal’, Elliott being his free sex worker, or was it the way he always wanted things? He seemed to like it a bit rough, or when Kurt was demanding. Always wanting Kurt to have a great orgasm, and his own satisfaction secondary. Were there even times he didn’t jerk off after blowing Kurt? Letting his erection subside naturally? Letting his arousal feed into the next time? Had that happened this time? Elliott not jerking off for a few days, anticipating today?

He really didn’t know Elliott well enough to answer the questions. How well did Elliott know him? 

Elliott stirred, blinking his eyes and stretching a little. “Um, sorry. Didn’t mean to drift off there.” 

Kurt scoffed lightly. “You are always apologizing to me.”

His comment made Elliott meet his eyes. “I know. I just keep screwing up around you, you matter how hard I try not to.”

“You aren’t, Elliott,” Kurt said, putting a soothing tone in his voice. Why was Elliott so sensitive? Was he like this with everyone or just Kurt? He seemed to like getting praise from Kurt. Was he just insecure?

Elliott rolled his eyes. “I think I got off on a bad foot with you right from the start, being late for the audition, and it feels like I’ve always trying to make up for that. Win you over.”

Kurt thought back on that fateful day. “I wasn’t that bothered that you were late. I was just in a bad mood that more people hadn’t signed up for auditions. That I had wasted the money to rent the room.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Elliott said, biting on his lower lip. “You didn’t seem into me at all, so I just started singing. Santana and Dani seemed to like me, but I could tell by your body language that you still weren’t convinced. That’s when I started hopping on the piano and sitting on your table to sing right in your face.”

“And then topped it off with doing hip thrusts on the floor and swinging from the chandelier?” Kurt said dryly. 

Elliott shrugged a shoulder. “I know I went way too far. Even if the chandelier hadn’t fallen and almost killed us.”

“Actually, your performance was good. I probably would have realized that after a day or two and begged you to join the band.” Kurt said, wanting to be honest too.

“Fuck, really?” Elliott said, looking a bit sad, and let out a big sigh. “I have this, um, thing... When a guy, especially a really hot one, doesn’t like me, it makes me really want to win him over.”

“You thought I was hot? At the audition?” Kurt asked. It was still surprising to hear things like that, especially from gorgeous, talented men like Elliott.

Elliott groaned, covering his face with his hands. Was he blushing? He eventually pulled his hands down, but wouldn’t meet Kurt’s eyes. “Um, yeah. Especially when you were mad and yelling at me about the chandelier. And later, outside the diner.”

Kurt just scoffed at that. “When you were telling me to ‘chill out’ and that I just needed to get laid?”

“Um, yeah, I totally messed things up even more there, didn’t I? I came to the diner to apologize and try to fix things, and I made you even madder,” Elliott sighed again. 

“So, you figured that you would make it all up to me by being my replacement sex worker?” Kurt asked, just trying to understand things from Elliott’s point of view. Could all his crazy actions somehow make sense?

Elliott shrugged a shoulder. “I couldn’t afford to go and pay for the damages. But I could make up for the sex you were missing out on.” 

It was time to come clean about this now. Even if it meant the end to their arrangement. Kurt sighed. “Um, I think you misunderstood my last comment at the diner. When I said I couldn’t afford to get laid, I meant I didn’t have an extra money to go out to bars or on dates. I’ve never paid for sex.”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “So, I fucked that up too?”

Kurt just shook his head slowly, and then met Elliott’s eyes. “Um, it was an unusual situation, but I certainly enjoyed it.”

As always, his praise made Elliott’s eyes warm up. His gaze went down over Kurt’s body, and then met his again. “I enjoyed it too.”

Reaching out, Kurt slid his fingers into Elliott’s thick hair. “Even when you were just pleasuring me? Even though I didn’t return the favour?”

Elliott seemed to curl into Kurt’s touch, practically purring, his breath coming a little faster. “I think it’s related to that thing I mentioned before, wanting to win you over...”

Kurt tightened his fingers, gripping his hair more firmly. “And you seem to like things a bit rough. Would you call yourself submissive, Elliott?”

“In life? No,” Elliott said quickly, but the he paused, looking down at his hands resting the bedsheets. “But with you, during sex? Yes, maybe a little.”

“And with you, I find myself acting a bit dominant. Being selfish,” Kurt said, sliding his hand out of Elliott’s hair. “And what if I said our arrangement was done? You weren’t obligated to me about the chandelier anymore?” Kurt asked, just needing to know, afraid of the answer. “Would you still want to see me?”

“See you?” Elliott shifted to sit up, leaning a pillow against the headboard. 

Kurt followed his motions, and then took Elliott’s hand. “I like you Elliott, but I feel like I don’t know you that well.”

“As friends? Is that what you mean?”

Nodding, Kurt watched his face carefully. “Yes, if that’s what you want. We seem to have a lot in common. But I would be open to more, if you wanted.”

“More? Like Friends with Benefits?”

Kurt looked down at their linked hands, thinking. Could they go on like that? Could it work? 

He shook his head. “No. And not because the sex with you isn’t good. It’s fantastic. But I’m not the type who can keep sex and feelings separate for very long.”

“Feelings?”

It was hard to admit this, to put himself out there. “Yes. I’m attracted to you, Elliott. I want to date you and get to know you. Kiss you.”

That had Elliott’s blue eyes dropping to Kurt’s mouth, and it was hard to resist leaning in to kiss him. Finally feel those lips on his.

“But if you don’t want that, it’s OK. We can be friends, just friends, if you want,” Kurt rushed on, blinking and looking away. Perhaps having this conversation while in bed, naked, wasn’t the best choice. 

Elliott squeezed his hand lightly, and Kurt met his gaze. “If we dated, um, would you expect...”

He seemed to be struggling with asking something hard, and Kurt could only squeeze his hand. Wanting things to be out in the open now, going forward. “Expect what?”

“Would you be a dom? Expect me to be your submissive?”

Images of that sprang into Kurt’s mind, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to reveal too much before he understood it. “I wouldn’t ‘expect’ it, Elliott. Frankly, I’ve never had this type of a dynamic with anyone else before, but I think we are both responding to it. I’d like to explore it with you, in a way we were both comfortable with it. But mostly I just want to date you.”

“A normal relationship with vanilla sex? You’d be happy with that?” Elliott said, arching an eyebrow, clearing doubting it. 

Kurt chuckled, just to dissipate some of the tension between them. He ran his hands through his mussed up hair. “We met on a bad day, and I really haven’t been myself around you. I think it would be nice to hang out as friends or date, just to get to know each other better. And then figure out the rest.”

“OK.”

Kurt smiled, loving the playful look on Elliott’s face. “OK to being friends?”

Elliott nodded, looking happy too. “Yes, on a couple conditions.”

“A couple?”

“That we start that all tomorrow, and,” he said, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s lips, “that we kiss now.”

They both leaned in, the kiss starting soft but quickly becoming more intense. Sinking into each other. It felt so good after waiting for it so long. One kiss became many, and they were soon lying down fully, rocking into each other. 

“Mmmmm touch me,” Kurt gasped, and then he met Elliott’s eyes, “please.”

That one word changed it from an order to a request, and Elliott smirked a little as he stroked along his cock. “Yes... sir.”

They were both playing along the edge, testing the waters. 

Kurt moaned, arching his hips off the bed. “I want you to suck me and then ride me, just like you said before.”

“Hmmmm...you liked that idea, do you?” Elliott drawled, shifting down the bed to lie between Kurt’s bent legs. 

His only reply was some moans and panting. Elliott had gotten very good at going down on Kurt. After a couple minutes, he was rolling a condom over Kurt and lubing him up. 

Climbing over Kurt, he sunk down, taking him in slowly. Both of them moaning at the sensation. Grabbing hold of the headboard, Elliott got a good rhythm going. Kurt was amazed how good it felt to ‘top’ from this position, running his hands over Elliott and sharing frequent kisses. 

Elliott was very twisty with his hips, and Kurt moaned, arching up into him. “Fuck, you feel so good, Elliott.”

Like before, the praise made it even more intense, and Kurt was digging his hands into Elliott’s hips, pounding up into him, groaning. He came hard, flopping down on to the bed, panting. 

Elliott was still riding him slowly. “Is this OK?” 

“Yes,” Kurt said, and impulsively added an order. “And stroke your cock. Give me a show.”

Elliott obeyed, too far gone to object to the commanding tone. He was beautiful, chasing his own peak, throwing his head back when he reached it. 

It was different this time, afterwards. Now it was cuddles and soft touches, gentle kisses. Easing into another nap. No rushing off.

...

-A/N: They are both a bit confused about the true undercurrents that are running through their interactions. They don’t really know each other as friends, and how much is the old anger from Kurt and Elliott need to please affecting things? How much is their own dom/sub nature coming out, and just starting to recognize it?


	4. New Impressions

“So, is this a date or a friendly picnic?” Elliott asked, helping Kurt spread out a blanket over the grass. 

Kurt chuckled, and began unpacking the basket. He had made Cajun chicken sandwiches, a bean salad and chocolate trifle for dessert. “How about we eat and talk, and then see if we want to kiss each other afterwards?”

Elliott chuckled, opening up bottles of root beer. “You think talking for an hour or so will change things between us?”

Shrugging, Kurt took a bite of his sandwich and thought about his answer as he chewed. “Well, I’d like to know more about you. Where are you from? When did you start singing? When did that ‘thing’ about trying to win over guys who don’t like you start?”

Elliott rolled his eyes, but played along. “I’m from New Jersey, the land of endless malls. I’ve always loved singing, even before I was in school. My mom put me into all sorts of choirs and musical theatre groups.”

“You didn’t answer the last question,” Kurt said gently, knowing it might be a more sensitive subject.

Elliott huffed, scooping up some bean salad on to a plate. “Oh, you know, typical stupid crushes on unobtainable guys. Straight guys. Instead of getting the point when they pushed me away, it just made me try harder.”

Kurt squirmed a bit on the blanket, reminded a bit too easily of how he’d been around Finn. “Been there, done that. I crushed so hard on the quarterback at my high school that I introduced his mom to my dad. I think I said something like ‘You both have dead spouses. Maybe you should talk.’”

Chuckling, Elliott looked interested. “Really? What was the plan there?”

”I was so obsessed with him I thought getting our parents together would make us spend more time together too. That could only result in him finally realizing he had feelings for me, right?”

”It didn’t turn out that way?” Elliott asked, laughing along now with the story. 

Kurt shook his head. “Oh, they ended up getting married! Still are, in fact, quite happily. Finn did grow to love me, but only as a brother.” He left off talking about Finn’s death for now. He could bring it up another time, when they knew each other better.

Elliott finished off his sandwich and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. “That doesn’t sound so terrible, in the end. I had at least a dozen bad relationships in the beginning, but was too naive to realize it. By the time I had my first good boyfriend, I had some unhealthy patterns.”

”Like what?” Kurt asked, genuinely curious about this man. Wanting to know what made him tick.

Sighing, Elliott laid down and looked up at the clear, blue sky. “Trying so hard to get guys to like me. Pretending to like what they did, dressing to please them, being a bit submissive in sex. Putting their needs before mine.”

”And that boyfriend helped you break away from that?”

Elliott turned his head to look at Kurt. “Yeah. He told me about the whole ‘he’s just not into you’ view of relationships. It felt weird at first, but I’ve been much happier since then.”

They chatted on about relationships and their coming out stories, sharing some laughs and some more sad situations. Kurt liked how open and comfortable Elliott was being, talking about all this. He was finding that he was very intelligent and funny, and that just made him seem even more attractive to Kurt.

“Well, I’m glad we are getting to know each other better now,” Kurt took a long sip of root beer. The non-alcoholic drink wasn’t too sweet. “But I can’t regret you having those wrong first impressions of me. I could have missed out on all those amazing blow jobs.”

Elliott let out a little huff. “If we decide to date, I think you owe me the same number back before we do anything else.”

“Nope. All sexual activity prior to today was part of our earlier deal. We are fair and square.”

“Then you shouldn’t claim you have never paid for sex. That were sex worker transactions.”

“No money traded hands.” 

“But I was paying you back!”

“You were offering comfort and pleasure to a man overly stressed by financial burdens you caused him,” Kurt jokingly argued back.

Elliott rolled his eyes and flopped back on the blanket. He had finished his salad and sandwich, so he shifted his empty plastic plate away. “Whatever. All I know is that I’ve gone down on you lots. You have never returned the favour.”

“Well, I’ve fucked you twice, and you’ve never returned the favour there either.”

That made Elliott sit up, looking at Kurt in surprise. “You like that? You switch?”

Kurt gave a small smile with his nod. “I’ve only ever topped with you.”

Elliott dropped back down in the blanket and closed his eyes. “Fuck, I think you were right. Half of our first impressions of each other were wrong.”

Kurt shifted closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Elliott opened one eye, glaring at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because we’ve eaten and talked, and I still want to kiss you. Will you let me?”

Closing his eyes, Elliott nodded. 

Leaning down, Kurt gave him a soft kiss, and kept going, stretching out beside him and sharing lazy, soft kisses. Unhurried kisses. But eventually even those heated them both up. 

“Can I kiss you,” Kurt said softly, letting his fingers drag along the hard bulge in Elliott’s jeans, “here?”

“You want to kiss me there,” Elliott said, flicking his eyes downwards, “here?”

Kurt chuckled, and looked around the park. They were in a fairly secluded area, with nobody nearby. “No one will see anything.”

He reached over, grabbing the container of dessert and taking the top off. He unzipped Elliott’s fly, reaching in to stroke him, pleased at how hard he was. 

Pulling his cock out, he kept it covered with his hand as he shifted down the blanket. Scooping up some whip cream and chocolate pudding from the dessert, he smeared it over the tip of his cock. 

“Oh no, I’ve made a mess! I better clean it up,” Kurt said, and leaned down to lick and suck him clean. 

He kept doing that, discretely stroking Elliott, and occasionally sucking whip cream off him. Sometimes he scooped some dessert to offer Elliott, having him lick and suck it off his fingers. Teasing each other. 

With a quick glance around, he pulled the blanket over Elliott’s lap, and ducked underneath, taking him fully into his mouth for the first time. He could hear his moan, and he arched up off the blanket, his hand pressing down on Kurt’s head. Despite his earlier protests, he seemed fully on board now.

Kurt knew he had to be fast, and he sucked and stroked him hard. He was good at this, and he was pleased how quickly he was able to emerge from under the blanket. 

“I can’t fucking believe you did that,” Elliott sighed, just shaking his head as Kurt served up the rest of the dessert. 

“So, are we dating now, or was that just friendly kisses and blow jobs?” Kurt said, opening another drink. 

Elliott took a big bite of his dessert. “Well, seeing as you don’t do ‘Friends with Benefits’, I guess we are dating. Plus, you give great head and know how to cook.”

“Many great relationships have started with less,” Kurt said, clinking his bottle against Elliott’s. 

“I’m really sorry about the chandelier, Kurt. I thought it would be anchored better than that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “What’s that old cheesy quote? Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift, that’s why we call it the present.” He had paid off most of the chandelier to the school now. Another month of extra shifts at the dinner and it would be done. 

“To a new start,” Elliott said, holding his bottle up toward Kurt. 

Kurt clinked it with his own. “A new start.” After taking a sip, he snuggled down against Elliott and sighed happily when his arms wrapped around him. He smelled fantastic, and Kurt kissed slowly along his neck, just loving the freedom to do this now. 

...

-A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks again for ‘I Hate Mosquitoes’ for the seeds of this story. 

-This ended fairly fluffy, but I think Kurt & Elliott will get back to exploring their emerging D/S interests with each other once their dating relationship is more established. They need to get to know each other more and establish deep trust to be that vulnerable to each other.

Please follow me on tumblr:  
-[Delightful Fear](https://delightful-fear.tumblr.com)  
-[Show, Don’t Tell](https://show-dont-tell.tumblr.com): Writing tips and discussions, not specific to any fandom.  
-[Film-Junkie](https://film-junkie.tumblr.com): Classic movies, Foreign films, Documentaries, Current releases, Criterion Collection.  
-[Friends & Archenemies: ](https://delightful-fear-sherlock.tumblr.com) Johnlock.  
-[Another Harry Potter Fan:](https://delightful-fear-wizarding.tumblr.com) Drarry. 


End file.
